


Gearhead

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz wanted Clear to teach him to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gearhead

There was something wrong with Clear.

Noiz noticed Clear’s struggle, but chose not to comment, figuring the android would come to him for repairs when he needed to.

A week passed by with no request to be fixed and Noiz’s patience ran dry.

“Your left arm is moving weird.” He pointed out to Clear as he struggled to cook breakfast with one hand.

“Oh, this is nothing Noiz-san! I’m sure it will work itself out.”

Noiz was slightly impressed when Clear managed to balance two plates loaded with eggs and sausage on one arm while the other dangled uselessly at his side.

They ate in silence. Noiz had to admit that fucking Clear had a lot of benefits, not the least of which being a much improved diet.

Clear made a few attempts to use his left arm to manipulate a fork or lift a glass of water, but his shoulder would go dead or his fingers would spasm, making him drop his utensil.

When a glass of ice water crashed to the ground with a magnificent clatter, Noiz stood and grabbed Clear, pulling him away from where stooped down to clean the mess and into their bedroom.

Noiz had amassed the necessary tools to repair Clear should the need ever come up. He’d gathered spare parts from the hoard of inactive alpha robots found in Oval Tower, and kept the needed tools near his stash of parts.

He wanted to be prepared in case Clear broke.

He unlocked the cabinet with his Coil and gathered the equipment he needed. Clear gaped at Noiz’s collection, speechless, for once.

Noiz carted his load to the bed and dumped it on the floor by Clear’s feet. He pushed the still stunned Clear onto the bed and kneeled in front of him.

He pulled off the bright yellow scarf and moved to unbutton Clear’s shirt, which snapped Clear back to reality.

“W-wait Noiz-san! It’s really okay, I don’t need-”

“What’s your problem?” Noiz snapped, patience worn to the bone.

Clear stared down at him with watering eyes.

“I don’t-”

Noiz raised an eyebrow, encouraging Clear to continue.

“I don’t want Noiz-san to see.” The android muttered so quietly Noiz had to strain to hear it.

“See what?” Noiz demanded, his tone still a little irritated.

“Me…what I am. Not human, that is.”

Ah. So that was it.

Clear worried that if Noiz exposed his inner workings, he’d come to the full realization that Clear _really_ wasn’t human. He was a machine, an artificial being.

And Clear thought that would _scare Noiz away._ That was laughable, when the exact opposite was the truth.

Clear was fascinating. He was a mass of circuitry and steel beneath false skin, yet _felt_ so much. His body was artificial and he was far more human than Noiz. Feeling things was still so new to the flesh-and-blood Noiz and was intrinsic and natural to the metal-and-wires Clear.

Noiz wanted Clear to teach him to be human.

Noiz scowled and returned to unbuttoning Clear’s shirt. _This thing is too small for him. I need to buy this hopeless idiot something new_.

Clear squeaked as his shirt was removed and his upper body was revealed. Noiz’s scowl deepened. _How long has it been like this?_

The metal frame and joints of Clear’s shoulder were completely exposed, the skin stripped away to reveal most of Clear’s upper arm. His metal frame was significantly cracked in some places and severed wires hung uselessly.

“How the hell did you manage to do this?”

Clear looked away, ashamed.

“I was jumping on the rooftops and I landed wrong. I fell and my shoulder caught the edge of the roof.” Clear mumbled, blushing.

Noiz sighed loudly. _Idiot_. Clear buried his face in his working hand, face practically steaming.

Noiz moved to his pile of Alpha parts. He picked up his tools and shifted Clear so he laid down on the bed, his right side pressed to the comforter and his left shoulder accessible.

“Just tell me when this happens so I can fix it.”

Noiz spent a long time fussing with the abandoned Alpha units in order to familiarize himself with their functionalities, for fun and for profit. Frankly, Clear’s structure was simpler than theirs’, making Noiz confident in his ability to repair Clear.

Noiz was fascinated by the intricacies of Toue’s artificial beings. He’d taken apart Alpha after Alpha and had yet to be able to fully put one back together perfectly.

Their bones were metal, their nerves were circuits, and their blood was a synthetic compound Noiz hadn’t yet analyzed fully. Within the metal and wires there were fleshy masses meant to imitate human organ systems.

Clear had damaged much more than his arm, Noiz discovered. He’d started working on the shoulder and discovered damaged metal framing that led under parts still covered in skin.

Tears leaked out of Clear’s eyes as Noiz stripped away more artificial skin from his arm, his collar, his back.

Noiz tried to shush him with mumbled endearments and kisses pressed to the android’s cheeks, but to little avail. He focused on properly repairing Clear, he’d comfort his lover once he was secure in knowing Clear wouldn’t break.

Noiz noticed that Clear’s tears had no saltiness to them.

After hours of replacing cracked metal framing, trimming and soldering wires, repairing damaged circuits, and even stitching a ruptured artificial stomach, Noiz pulled away from the shivering, sobbing robot.

Luckily, there had been no damage to the central core of Clear’s AI located in his head. Even Noiz had doubts he could fully repair such a delicate, intricate system without permanently damaging Clear.

Noiz leaned over Clear’s stripped, exposed body. His pink eyes, _like a rabbit’s_ , stared up at him, teary and wide.

Noiz lowered himself on top of Clear, wrapping his arms around him. Clear fussed and tried to push him away.

“Don’t touch me like…like _this_.”

“I just had my hands in your guts and _now_ you squirm around?” Noiz grumbled.

“Please, just…I don’t want Noiz-san to see me like this.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Clear let out a sob. “Because Noiz-san won’t want to be with me after this!”

“The hell makes you think that?” Noiz muttered into Clear’s silver locks. He moved a hand to Clear’s exposed frame, and tenderly stroked the dark metal. Clear flinched and tried to move away.

Noiz didn’t let him. He sucked on Clear’s still skin-covered throat as his hands slid over the smooth, cold bones.

He kissed Clear’s pliant lips as he intertwined his hands into the android’s, one soft skin and one hard metal.

“Noiz-san…” Clear sighed, body finally relaxed and eyes dry and half-lidded.

“I’ll decide if I want to be with you or not.” Noiz planted a light kiss on Clear’s nose, which crinkled up adorably. “I want to be with you.”

Noiz leaned down once more, and they lost themselves in each other, Clear's body on full display for Noiz's hungry eyes and hands.

Noiz still had so much to learn from Clear. He wouldn’t be letting him go.


End file.
